


A Hamilton Christmas

by Wiselife



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, Inspired by a Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiselife/pseuds/Wiselife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander never enjoyed christmas so this year made no difference. However after one incident he begins to wonder what it would be like if he never existed. Luckily there a guardian justice here to help.<br/>(Inspired by it's a wonderful life)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hamilton Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this as I was on the bus and I was feeling festive. Enjoy and Happy Holidays.

        'Twas the night before Christmas and Eliza was stressed out because Alexander Hamilton couldn't shut his damn mouth. Hamilton worked non-stop with congress to make a new nation so Eliza had the bright idea to have a Christmas party and for all of congress to get an invitation. The party started out just fine with giddiness and cheer but Alexander was not happy. You know why? Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, Aaron Burr, and other Southern Democratic Republicans were here.

“Burr was Born in Newark, New Jersey how does that qualify him to be a southerner?” Hamilton once said in bed next to his lovely wife.

“Let it go dear.” his lovely wife insisted as she went to sleep.

       He was however pretty damn hype Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette with their wives could come. Angelica and Peggy Schuyler came as well although a week early to help Eliza with the party. To also coo and adore at their niece and nephew. George Washington was just praying nothing too eventful was going to happen to ruin this party. While Martha was praying that her husband didn't raise his blood pressure. Both Washington’s didn't get what they wanted. The party was already in a tense atmosphere. After the last cabinet meeting was a complete disaster. Thomas Jefferson was explaining his side of what happen to those around him. And as we all know Alexander Hamilton could never agree with anything Jefferson said so he also put in his two cents. Of course knowing Jefferson and Hamilton they began to get a little bit loud for those who were around them’s pleasure which is why Burr try to step in.

        Now as Aaron Burr seeing how his daughter Theodosia was having a fun time with the children upstairs (especially with a young Philip Hamilton) and had smile for the first time since her mother had passed tried to diffuse the situation. Which somehow was Alexander’s final tick to his already explosives time bomb. Which made the yelling louder even louder than before and Burr joining in the screaming match. Which then Madison taking the last sip of his eggnog had to intercede reminding these five year olds they are in an adult Christmas party. Which by then actual five year olds stuck in grown men's bodies began throwing insult at each other. Even getting a little too physical by then Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette join in. To which one thing led to another resulting with Jefferson dressed with Stuffing, Lafayette with an array of drink in his hair, Mulligan sewing Madison jacket back together, Burr leaving with Theodosia in hand waving good bye to Phillip and George Washington falling on the nicely decorated Christmas tree. Poor Eliza was the thought on everyone's mind. Alexander decided (read order by Washington) to take a walk outside to the streets of Harlem. That is where the adventure begins.


End file.
